Senses
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Senses significa sentidos. Hermione y Harry asumen el inevitable destino. Ella morirá debido a una enfermedad y él quedará al cuidado de James, su hijo. Harmony, HP/HG. HHr.
1. Prólogo

Título: **"Senses (Sentidos)" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Fandom: Harry P. & Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Senses**__**  
><strong>_**Prólogo**

Hoy no es igual que siempre, hoy es un día para la familia. Me cuesta sonreír, mas hago todo por mi familia. Ellos no se merecen verme llorar, es mejor disfrutar el presente. Esa es la razón de este paseo en familia.

Inesperadamente caigo de espaldas, pero no me importa. Me encanta el paisaje que nos rodea.

Él me tiende la mano, para que me ponga de pie, pero declino su ayuda, negando con la cabeza. Me agrada su compañía, más aún por ser mi mejor amigo, alguien _especial_ en mi vida. Observo pasar las nubes, con diversas formas, una con forma de un can saltando a alguien y otras difusas.

Él se sienta a mi lado, y observa el hermoso mar. Las gaviotas practican las mismas acrobacias y como siempre en manada. Me observa, lo siento, pero es mejor que mantenga los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente desvía la mirada, está buscando a alguien, y es mejor así, por lo que no puedo más que sonreír.

Él lo sabe, yo se lo dije, al igual que mis padres y mis amigos. Me duele pensar en el futuro. Pero aquí estamos, viviendo el presente. Siento la arena mojada bajo mi espalda, es una sensación placentera, ya que el sol le da aquella calidez ideal.

Me siento, miro el mar, las olas danzando, las aves en el horizonte y mi familia jugando a construir un castillo de arena para James, mi pequeño. Harry está ahí, cuidando de él, como el buen padre que ha demostrado ser, sé que cuando me valla, él sabrá cuidar bien de James.

Harry me mira y noto en su mirada la tristeza que le produce el inevitable futuro.

Estoy agradecida de la vida, de haber conocido a Harry en aquel expreso de Hogwarts, de todo lo que pasamos para finalmente vencer a Voldemort, pero ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

**Nota Final de Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión sobre este fanfic, se me acaba de ocurrir. Porque tu opinión es importante, aquí importa, sobre todo si es que es una sugerencia o crítica constructiva. Gracias.


	2. Unbeschwert

Título: **"Senses (Sentidos)" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Fandom: Harry P. & Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Senses  
><strong>_**Capítulo 1: ****Unbeschwert**** (*)**

"…Y si habitaran la luna, habrían mas astronautas que, arenas en el mar, mas viajes al espacio que historias, en un bar... en un bar, porque negar, que son lo mejor que se puso, en este lugar. Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe, y si no existe lo inventamos, por ustedes, mujeres…"

Si alguien me preguntara por qué estoy tan feliz, le diría: ¿A caso no sabes qué día es hoy?, hoy es el cumpleaños de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione Jean Potter, mi mejor amiga, mi amada esposa y la madre de mi hijo.

Hoy es Sábado 19 de Septiembre, suerte la nuestra que no debemos ir a trabajar, y de paso tener junto a nosotros a James. Él ya le tiene su regalo, así como yo el mío, y uno adicional de parte de los dos, claro, sin contar los demás provenientes de amigos, conocidos y familiares.

El kuchen de manzana parece que ya está listo, se ve dorado, pero no tan reseco, perfecto. La mesa con los utensilios y lo demás, está ordenado. El reloj del comedor indica que ya escucharé un pequeño grito de espanto, Hermione quería despertar temprano como un día normal, por lo que como buen esposo, me vi en la obligación de desactivar su despertador y dejarla dormir hasta la hora que quisiera.

Minutos después ella llegó a la cocina, y el primero en llegar a ella, corriendo por cierto, fue James, después me acerqué y la besé como cada mañana. La guié a la mesa, ella encantada se sentó en la silla principal, y probó el jugo natural de fresas, mientras yo le servía su postre favorito, que me quedaba exquisito, según ella. James se sentó junto a ella, yo a su otro lado, esto era simplemente un aperitivo, ya en el almuerzo y cena venía lo bueno.

Ah, pero aquí faltaba algo imprescindible, me refiero a un bello ramo de rosas, sus favoritas, las blancas. Se lo entregué y ella me besó en los labios, James se tapó los ojos.

Había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños, si no fuera porque 'alguien' desactivó mi alarma, no lo hubiera recordado, eso lo hace Harry cuando es mi cumpleaños, lo amo. Escucho que él tararea una canción de Arjona, me gusta cómo canta.

Me levanto y me ducho, no hay nada mejor que eso, para empezar el día. Al salir, me siento ante el tocador e intento domar mi cabello, aunque ya no es tanto problema como en mi niñez, gracias a los productos de Luna, es más manejable. Me vestí en cosa de minutos, tomé lo primero que encontré, un suéter de hombros caído de color celeste, unos jeans azules, unas botas de taco alto negras, y mi bufanda preferida de color lapislázuli, estaba ansiosa por ver a mis amores.

Al llegar vi que la mesa estaba puesta para la ocasión, y me alegré. El primero que me saludó fue James, mi pequeño llegó corriendo y me abrazó -¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mami!- me dijo, yo le besé la mejilla. Después se acercó Harry y él como buen anfitrión, me sirvió el desayuno. Adoré ver mi postre favorito, fresco y apetecible.

Los tres nos sentamos a desayunar y planificamos el día, o al menos, eso intentaba hacerme creer Harry. Se notaba que lo tenía planeado.

Lo único extraño que noté durante aquel día en particular, fue que no pude sentir el aroma de mis rosas favoritas, ni ningún otro olor y no estaba resfriada. En aquel momento decidí no darle importancia… y valla que me arrepiento de ello.

**Nota final de autora: **(*) Es una palabra de origen Alemán, que significa "Libre de preocupaciones".  
>¡Hola a todos! ^^ Espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Adiós~~<p> 


	3. Prognostics

Título: **"Senses (Sentidos)" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Fandom: Harry P. & Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Senses  
><strong>_**Capítulo 2: ****Prognostics**** (*)**

Los días que le siguieron a su cumpleaños, Hermione intentó encontrar la causa de aquella incapacidad de olfato, por lo que empezar por algo simple, abrigarse, tal vez estaba resfriada y se trataba de un resfriado silencioso, que eran los peores. Pero al ver que nada sucedía, es decir, no sintió los típicos síntomas de un resfrío, dolor de cabeza, tos repentina, ni estornudos seguidos y tampoco alguna anormalidad en el funcionamiento de su sistema respiratorio. Lo segundo que intentó fue percibir el olor de cosas simples, como de una flor, su piel, el shampoo, su acondicionador, alguna fruta y nada, no obtuvo buenos resultados. Eso ya empezaba a ser raro.

Ella Intentó serenarse, para pensar en alguna solución, mas no la encontró. Por lo que sólo le restaba contárselo a su esposo. Aquella tarde él llegó de su trabajo y la saludó como de costumbre, cenaron en familia junto con James, y después de enviar a dormir al más pequeño de la casa, ella se lo contó a Harry.

Pasaron dos días, Hermione y Harry fueron a visitar a un sanador en San Mungo, él le diagnosticó una falla, una 'masa cancerígena', en el sistema encefalocraneano de tipo maligno, en otras palabras, le hubo detectado un tumor. Dado que Hermione convivió los primeros años de su vida junto a sus padres, sabía que no debía quedarse con una sola opinión profesional, por lo que junto a su esposo se dirigieron a la recepcionista y pidieron una cita con otro Sanador, esta vez fue una señora de avanzada edad, una veterana en su área, ella diagnosticó lo mismo, con los exámenes y hechizos previos. Pero como decían que la tercera era la vencida, ellos decidieron ir con el mejor Sanador en aquella área para que la diagnosticaran.

-Bienvenidos, Señor y Señora Potter, adelante- dijo un hombre de no más de cuarenta años.

-Permiso, es un gusto conocerlo Señor Rosier-

-Ni que lo diga Señor Potter, el gusto es mío, pero supongo eso debe ser algo ya hostigador. Pueden llamarme Eliot. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Pues verá, hace aproximadamente una semana y media, he notado algo extraño, mi olfato no está funcionando, es más, no puedo sentir aromas ni olores- dijo Hermione y continuó diciendo- con mi esposo, hemos ido a ver a otros Sanadores, pero nos rehusamos a creer lo que nos dicen-

-¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?- preguntó el Eliot.

-Ellos dicen que se trata de un tumor maligno, instalado en el cerebro- respondió la Señora Potter.

-Ya veo… -

Eliot Rosier procedió a realizarle los hechizos para comprobar la teoría de sus colegas, porque era muy poco probable que se hubieran equivocado y en el mismo diagnóstico, pero además debía despejar aquella posibilidad de la existencia de un tumor maligno en el cerebro, si es que efectivamente, como afirmaban los Señores Potter, no era cierto.

Después de varios análisis basados en hechizos, el Sanador le ordenó que se cambiara de vestuario, era el turno de la prueba práctica.

Hermione siguió las instrucciones, y después de minutos regresó a la sala de consulta. Eliot les pidió que le siguieran a una sala especial, habilitada para estas evaluaciones físicas.

-Bien Hermione, ahora necesito que te sientes en esta silla e imites lo que yo haga, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Rosier, e indicó una silla común de madera opuesta a otra en la que él se sentó.

Ella asintió, se sentó frente a él y observó. Él empuñó la mano derecha y con el dedo índice se tocó la punta de la nariz, recorrió la mitad de la distancia entre ambos rostros y se devolvió al principio. Hermione lo imitó y se detuvo.

-Debes tocar mi dedo, estará quieto, no debes detenerte hasta que yo lo diga, empieza-

Hermione inició, en un principio le pareció sencillo, pero una vez que el Sanador dijo 'Un poco más rápido, por favor' ella tuvo dificultad para acertar en el objetivo de tocar aquel dedo.

Después, fue el turno de caminar sobre una línea trazada en el piso, de ida y vuelta. Posteriormente el equilibrio en un pie, para la sorpresa de Harry, aquello se le dificultó a su esposa, ya se dilucidaba que algo estaba mal, y no estaba enfocado solamente en el olfato.

Finalmente el Sanador procedió a un último hechizo, que rebelaría los problemas de salud de la paciente. Aunque Eliot ya tenía un diagnóstico en la mente y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Minutos después apareció ante ellos el reflejo holograma que salía desde la varita de Rosier, que decía:

**Nombre del paciente: Hermione Jean Potter  
>Edad: 25 años<br>Diagnóstico: Hermione Potter, presenta una Degeneración espinocerebral, enfermedad incurable que causa un gradual daño en las áreas del cerebro, este daño en las funciones cerebrales, provocará la pérdida progresiva de los sentidos. La persona ya no podrá caminar, hablar, escribir, ver, escuchar, ni sentir, correr o comer de manera normal, en individuo en sí, quedará en un estado vegetal hasta la hora de su muerte, o hasta que este daño cerebral deteriore las funciones sanguíneas y respiratorias. El tiempo de vida no se sabe con exactitud, pero de entre los casos conocidos en el mundo Muggle y Mágico, se estima que es medio año desde la pérdida del primer sentido.  
>Cura o Tratamiento: No presenta cura, pero se puede administrar pociones revitalizantes y anestésicas.<strong>

_Continuará…_

**Nota final de la autora: **(*) Prognostics es una palabra de origen inglés, y significa Pronósticos.  
>¡Hola a todos! ^^ Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo. Adiós~~<p> 


	4. Resignation und Hoffnung

Título: **"Senses (Sentidos)" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Fandom: Harry P. & Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Senses  
><strong>_**Resignation und Hoffnung (*)**

Aunque todos digan que el amor es algo intangible que no se puede ver ni sentir, yo sé que es falso. El amor está en todo lo que nos rodea, sino ¿Por qué se realizan programas de nivel País a beneficencia de niños discapacitados o que padecen de alguna enfermedad?

Una vez en otoño, hace muchos años, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, descubrí lo que era el acto de amar fusionado con la pasión y el deseo.

Todo comenzó con un encuentro común en la Sala de Menesteres, con la persona que más quise en aquellos días. Era la desconocida experiencia la que nos atrajo a ambos. Lo primordial que permitió que fuera entre ambos, fue nuestra amistad. Él mi mejor amigo, yo su mejor amiga.

El besó mis labios como deseaba besarla a ella, lo sabía, pero él también sabía que yo pensaba en otro. Sólo queríamos descubrir aquella sensación que tenía bajo adicción a muchos de nuestro mismo Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Aquella primera vez, comprendimos que ya no podríamos regresar y fingir que éramos simplemente amigos, pero tampoco era necesario contarlo a los cuatro vientos. Los meses pasaron y las aventuras para vencer a Voldemort se hacían más peligrosas y complejas, pero siempre se mantuvo constante nuestro nuevo romance, que aún no tenía un nombre. Aunque para el mundo siguiéramos siendo los mismos mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

Hace meses sentí que nuestro matrimonio estaba cayendo en la rutina, ahora sé que nunca fue así y nunca lo será, porque el pronóstico dice que me resta poco tiempo, debido a esta enfermedad. A pesar de todo, soy feliz. Hoy puedo decir que he tenido una vida plena, estoy junto a mi familia, James es un niño sano, Harry, el amor de mi vida, lo cuidará, mis padres se reconciliaron y están de viaje por el mundo. Sólo hay algo que me pregunto, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Harry no sufra con mi partida? Entiendo que mi pequeño tal vez llore en un principio, pero más temprano que tarde el motivo del llanto lo olvidará, mientras él no sufra, estoy dispuesta a caer en el olvido. Pero y ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucederá con su corazón?

Desde que supimos sobre esta enfermedad, cada vez que miro los ojos de Harry, veo dolor, se ven apagados, me recuerdan la mirada que él tenía cuando murió Sirius y me lastima verlo así. Debe existir algo que haga aparecer una sonrisa o aunque sea que le suba los ánimos, pero aún no sé qué es.

Siento que trato de encontrar los peros ante esta situación, creo que aún conservo un rastro de esperanza.

"…Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir, cambiar el aire depende de ti, te ayudara vale la pena una vez más… Saber que se puede querer que se pueda, quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera, pintarse la cara color esperanza, tentar al futuro con el corazón… Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar, mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar, aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar…"

Cuando leí el pronóstico sentí que el mundo se detenía, que giraba en sentido contrario, que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, porque aquellas palabras estaban prácticamente desahuciando a mi esposa, a MI Hermione, la única mujer que realmente he amado, ella está enferma de una enfermedad incurable. Inevitablemente llegó a mi mente el pensamiento de que Voldemort tenía relación con todo esto, tal vez algún seguidor suyo con la misma mente retorcida, planificó aquella situación, sometiendo al Sanador bajo un Imperius. Pero era absurdo, Voldemort estaba muerto, yo lo mismo lo maté. Es sólo que me negué a aceptar aquella fatal noticia. Y aún no caigo en la resignación.

Después de regresar a casa, mi mente se ha puesto a divagar en muchos asuntos. Sé que ella lo ha notado, pero no puedo, ni quiero, imaginar una vida sin ella. La vida me ha quitado muchos seres queridos, primero mis padres, luego el único al que creí sentir como una familia, Sirius y ahora un pronóstico revela que dentro de algunos meses, también se irá, mi esposa, mi amada Hermione, mi mejor amiga…

Volteo el rostro y la veo ahí, sentada en el ventanal, observa el mar y toda la naturaleza que nos rodea. Me gusta verla tranquila, yo también lo estoy, debido a que nuestro hijo duerme su siesta de la tarde.

Lo he decidido, por ella, por James y principalmente por mí mismo, suena egoísta, pero sin ella estoy seguro que moriré, la amo. Camino hacia el ventanal, y la rodeo con mis brazos. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, huelo su aroma a vainilla, que desprende su cabello y su cuello.

-Lo vamos a intentar- le digo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Harry?- me pregunta ella, sé que ha cerrado los ojos, tal y como yo lo hice.

-No vamos a rendirnos, vamos a encontrar alguna solución, ya verás que lo conseguiremos, así como logramos vencer a Voldemort, juntos siempre-

Ella se gira y me abraza como siempre, con aquel cariño y amor que la caracteriza, la escucho llorar.

-Gracias… Harry, amor, muchas gracias- me dice ella mirándome con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-Gracias a ti, por permitirme luchar y no rendirme, te amo Hermione, nunca lo olvides, por más que lo intenté, no logro imaginar la vida sin ti-

-Yo tampoco, no lograba resignarme… -

En aquel instante nos besamos y después, lloré en su regazo como un niño pequeño, estaba feliz, por más ilógico que pareciera, pero lo estaba porque tenía la certeza de que al menos, ninguno de los dos se hubo rendido antes de tiempo.

_Continuará…_

**Nota final de la autora: **(*) Resignation und Hoffnung, es una frase de origen Alemán, y significa, Resignación y Esperanza.  
>¡Hola a todos! ^^ Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo. Adiós~~<p> 


End file.
